


Sweetest Devotion

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: Ad Alessio piace cucinare, recensire ristoranti e pizzerie, fare video per condividere la sua passione con gli altri. A Gennaro piace Alessio e caso vuole che lavora nella pizzeria di famiglia.[Gennex scritta a quattro mani con Furandboots]





	Sweetest Devotion

Quando Alessio sale le scale della metropolitana, tra la gente che si accalca nella piazza e i piedi che fanno male per la giornata passata a girare per Milano e visitare le pizzerie che deve recensire per il suo canale YouTube, l'aria fredda delle otto di sera non è l'unico motivo per cui le sue guance sono appena arrossate.

Si stringe comunque nel giaccone pesante, infila le mani nelle tasche e le sfrega contro la fodera, certo che mai si abituerà al freddo del Nord e comunque contento di viverci, dopo che il lieve successo come food blogger gli ha permesso di trasferirsi, di migliorare l'attività del canale e di continuare gli studi nel mentre, di recensire più o meno tutti i locali della città; gliene mancano pochi, in realtà, più che altro i ristoranti più vicini al centro – a cui preferisce le zone un po' meno turistiche e più caratteristiche, ma i seguaci gli hanno chiesto di recensire la pizzerie del Duomo e lui così fa.

Decide di ignorare il freddo, allora, decide di affrettare il passo per raggiungere prima l'unica pizzeria che gli manca e lo fa con un interesse maggiore, rispetto alle altre che ha visitato durante la giornata, perché l'idea di avere passato un'ora intera, ieri sera, a spulciare la pagina Facebook del locale per trovare foto del proprietario, che gli era apparso carino non appena la prima foto era comparsa sullo schermo del telefono, ancora lo imbarazza appena; ne erano seguite altre, fatte di guance tonde sporche di farina e sorrisi pieni, ne erano apparse di più posate quando Alessio aveva cliccato sul presunto profilo Facebook del ragazzo ed ora, mentre imbuca la via laterale che porta alla pizzeria, spera tanto di ritrovarci le stesse labbra piene che tanto l'avevano catturato ieri sera.

Quando l'insegna da Gennaro entra nel suo campo visivo, quindi, il primo istinto di Alessio è di rallentare appena, per poi mordersi appena il labbro ed espirare un unico sospiro di lieve ansia – che lo sa, non ha il minimo motivo di esserci, ma davvero non può farci nulla; si sente appena stupido, poi, quando prima di decidersi ad entrare si specchia sulla vetrina buia del negozio che precede la pizzeria, si sistema i capelli e poi sfrega le mani tra di loro per riscaldarsi, sospira di nuovo, appoggia la mano alla maniglia e spinge dopo un paio di secondi di indugio, con lo sguardo che già si perde, più che a giudicare l'interno della pizzeria, a cercare il Genn Butch di cui tanto si era interessato ieri sera.

Lo stesso Genn Butch che vede i video di Alex_TheBug ogni giorno, come una medicina per il malessere della vita e per la sua triste vita sentimentale; ma soprattutto perché per Alessio, questo il nome del ragazzo, ha sviluppato una cotta ridicola che l'ha trasformato in una dodicenne in crisi ormonale davanti a Justin Bieber. Solo che Alessio non si limita ad essere bello ed affascinante, è pure bravo a cucinare ed è all'incirca simpatico - a volte è solo squallido, ma lui ride lo stesso perché beh, è perso e ne è pure consapevole.

Questo per dire che lui lo riconoscerebbe ovunque, e ne ha la prova quando lo vede entrare nella sua pizzeria; per un attimo teme che sia solo un'allucinazione dovuta alla noia di dover sentire i soliti discorsi di Giò, eppure non è così, e se ne rende conto quando gli occhi del moro si bloccano nei suoi, dopo essere vagati per qualche istante per la stanza, e lui gli rivolge addirittura un piccolo sorriso, mentre a grandi passi veloci raggiunge il bancone - chiaramente interessato al locale.

Chissà perché, si ritrova a pensare Genn, prima di realizzare e andare nel panico, per poi distogliere lo sguardo in favore del profilo di Giò, a cui afferra il braccio da sotto il bancone in cerca d'aiuto; non ha tempo di rispondergli, però, che Alessio Iodice è davanti a loro e con loro sta pure parlando, ma Gennaro è in cortocircuito e non sente, non vede neanche quelle adorabili guance e quel naso perfetto, Gennaro si estrania del tutto e, ora che ha finalmente realizzato il sogno di vederlo, spera soltanto di morire.

Giò, nel frattempo, fa sedere Alessio ad un tavolo, prendendo la situazione in mano e non capendo il suo comportamento - ed è ridicolo, perché Giò l'ha già visto prima di adesso, nelle pause pranzo hanno addirittura visto dei suoi video; quando Alessio OhMioDio Iodice si allontana e si siede, Genn sussurra uno sparami al suo amico, che gli risponde «Ne abbiamo già parlato, non fare l'emo».

«Davvero non l'hai riconosciuto?», sussurra Genn, e come lo dice con gli occhi indica il moro, che spulcia il menù con quelle mani grandi e ipnotiche, così preso da sentire a malapena Giò chiedergli «No, chi è?».

«Alessio Iodice», risponde poco dopo di fretta, mentre Giò lo guarda, lo studia per qualche secondo prima di guardarlo di nuovo e sorridergli e «Sì, porca puttana, è lui. Non sei felice? Chissà come c'è finito qui» quasi esultare; Genn in risposta guarda Alessio e parla piano, come se gli stesse per rivelare i codici di sblocco di una bomba atomica che potrebbe distruggerli tutti. «Ieri chiedeva di raccomandargli un ristorante da recensire e per scherzo o abitudine, non lo so, gli ho linkato la pagina del ristorante» dice guardando il barese, e poi continua «Stavolta non mi ha neanche risposto, non pensavo venisse e oddio, si sarà ricordato degli scorsi commenti? Giò, sparami, ti prego».

«No, non posso, quali commenti?», gli chiede Giò, e lui «Roba stupida, niente di che» risponde elusivo, perché è consapevole che verrebbe preso in giro a vita da lui e dai loro amici - Giovanni la bocca chiusa non la sa tenere. «Non mi freghi, dimmelo».

Genn, agitato, si passa una mano sul viso prima di rispondere, perché comunque ha bisogno di consigli su cosa fare, su come potrebbe approcciarsi a lui, su come potrebbe evitare di rovinare tutto - quindi, pronto ad annegare nella vergogna e nell'imbarazzo, parla. «Gli ho chiesto di frustarmi e montarmi fino a farmi diventare una meringa».

Giò non dice nulla, non parla nemmeno con le espressioni facciali e Genn va ancora di più nel panico, perché ad una battuta può rispondere - e anche bene, per quanto ne pensa lui, ma al silenzio no; quindi mente, cerca di rimediare alla situazione, di asciugare il latte versato con un piccolo - e inutile - tovagliolo. «Ero fatto, dai»

Ed è credibile, quindi Giò ci crede ed esce dal mutismo che l'aveva affetto. «Gennaro Raia, non finisci mai di sorprendermi. Ora vai li e ci vai a letto, perché almeno tutte le ore che hai passato a rompermi parlando di lui avranno avuto un senso. Vai li e digli che visto che è un ospite speciale lo servirai tu. Fagli capire quanto ti piace essere servizievole», dice, mentre ride un po' della sua stessa battuta e Gennaro scuote la testa incredulo. «Non posso». «Certo che puoi, vai, subito. Se no urlo che lo ami. E sai che lo farò», lo mette alle strette Giò, e Gennaro non ha davvero scelta, mentre con le gambe che tremano e il cuore a mille si dirige al tavolo nell'angolo della stanza, dov'è seduto il ragazzo più bello al mondo.

Decide di farsi coraggio perché Giò fa sempre quello che dice, in primis, e poi perché vuole davvero portarselo a letto, a se stesso non osa mentire; quindi si siede a quel tavolo, spostando la sedia di fronte a lui e facendola strisciare sul pavimento con poca grazia, sperando solo che la voce non gli tremi troppo e che la figura da ebete di qualche minuto prima non rovini tutto.

Il ragazzo davanti a lui, nel frattempo, ha il cellulare in mano, e si accorge di lui solo quando lui ormai è seduto - si accorge, probabilmente, solo dopo aver fatto foto al locale o a se stesso per inserirle nelle recensioni; è surreale che sia davvero qui, pensa Genn, è surreale vederlo dal vivo ed è surreale, soprattutto, la profondità del suo sguardo, e la figura da ebete forse l'ha già fatta solo pensandolo.

Figura da ebete di cui, in realtà, Alessio si è accorto solo relativamente, troppo impegnato a considerare che le guance tonde che ha visto nelle foto sono ancora più belle, arrossate da un imbarazzo a cui non riesce a dare una spiegazione, e che le labbra piene che lo tormentano da ieri sera, dal vivo e con gli incisivi impressi per un nervosismo altrettanto ingiustificato, sono anche più invitanti di quanto gli erano sembrate; si è sentito appena in imbarazzo a sua volta, mentre consultava il menù e tentava di ricordarsi che è qui per lavoro, per recensire il locale e non chi ci lavora, ma l'idea gli è passata di mente non appena il proprio sguardo è vagato per la stanza e si è fermato, ancora una volta, sulla figura di Gennaro.

Era ancora dietro al bancone, stava parlando con il ragazzo che alla fine ha parlato al posto suo e il suo sguardo sembrava quasi spaventato, ad Alessio, che lo vedeva gesticolare e arrossire ancora, per poi decidere di approfittare della sua distrazione per registrare i video da montare in quello che poi pubblicherà.

Ha sbloccato lo schermo del telefono, allora, ha impostato la telecamera interna per riprendersi e ha alzato il pollice tentando di non farsi vedere, ha annuito facendo finta di guardare ancora il menù, mentre ora sussulta appena quando, girando la telecamera per riprendere la stanza, al posto del tavolo davanti al suo sullo schermo appare Genn Butch. «Comunque quando ti ho commentato col link scherzavo».

Alessio alza lo sguardo dal telefono, segue i movimenti delle labbra dell'altro mentre gli parlano, risale ai suoi occhi solo dopo qualche secondo e li trova sbarrati, quasi spaventati – il proprio «Eh?» risulta ugualmente imbarazzante, così come l'espressione stordita e vagamente adorante che contrae i lineamenti dell'altro e il suo «Il link della pizzeria te l'ho messo io in un commento ieri pomeriggio», il suo deglutire frettoloso, le sue palpebre che sfarfallano a farlo sembrare molto più piccolo di quanto gli era sembrato in foto.

Annuisce piano, allora, cerca di non lasciarsi distrarre da quanto l'altro gli risulti bello e «Sì, lo so, ho visto» biascica, per poi schiarirsi la voce e «Il tuo profilo, dico, il commento, quando poi ho aperto il link» spiega, appena rassicurato dal mhmh che l'altro sussurra e abbastanza coraggioso da dirgli «Mi sembrava interessante», specificare «La pizzeria», tentare di uscire dall'imbarazzo della situazione con un «Prendo una margherita» appena frettoloso – non l'ha neanche letto, il menù, oggi pomeriggio gli era pure venuta voglia di mangiare una pizza al prosciutto, ma l'espressione allucinata che Genn gli rivolge non lo fa pensare.

E continua a non farlo pensare anche quando «Ma davvero stai facendo la recensione?» gli chiede l'altro, con il corpo che si sporge in avanti come a farsi sentire meglio, il labbro inferiore catturato dai denti l'attimo dopo, le guance rosse per un'infinità di motivi che, a qualche spanna da lui, riflettono esattamente le sensazioni che prova Alessio; è pure fuoriluogo, tutto questo imbarazzo surreale, ma Alessio sa di stare fissando le labbra dell'altro con fin troppa insistenza e se ne accorge dal suo «Alè?» incerto, che sfocia in un'espressione imbarazzata sul viso di Genn – nei video i suoi fratelli lo chiamano così, e usare quell'appellativo gli è venuto automatico, così come gli viene automatico annuire con vigore al «Ma segui il canale?» di Alessio.

Si ferma di botto, poi, tenta di ricomporsi e «Sì, guardo spes- guardo i tuoi video, sei bravo» abbozza, ma il tono che ha usato è davvero troppo adorante ed è sicuro che la propria fascinazione nei suoi confronti sia palese; Alessio, in ogni caso, si limita ad annuire, sembra pensarci, ma non fa in tempo a rispondergli grazie che Genn si è già alzato dalla sedia, gli ha già detto «Ti porto la pizza allora» e si è già girato verso l'altro lato della stanza, e sta già sgambettando tra un tavolo e l'altro – e se Alessio si accorge di stare fissando la curva piena della stoffa dei suoi skinny jeans davvero non se ne fa una colpa.

Quando Gennaro entra in cucina si sente le guance cosi bollenti che probabilmente Antonio potrebbe cucinarci delle pizze; chiude gli occhi e respira, ma il suo cuore minaccia di evadere dalla gabbia toracica, e Antonio, impegnato a farcire pizze ad un metro di distanza da lui, lo nota senza fatica.

Antonio è il suo migliore amico e lavora lì da mesi, da quando lui ha smesso di restare in cucina per occuparsi dei clienti perché, come dice suo nonno, non basta fare le pizze buone, Gennà, ma bisogna saperle vendere, sapersi vendere con simpatia e cordialità - e Gennaro non lo sa fare per niente bene, ma ci sta lavorando.

«Gennà che ti prende? L'ennesimo cliente che odi?» gli chiede Antonio tutto d'un tratto, e lui bisbiglia, appena impanicato, «No, c'è Alessio Iodice di là, Antò, ho fatto un casino», facendo ridere l'altro e «Stai al bancone, che potevi combinare di così grosso? L'hai cacciato via?» facendogli dire, ma Gennaro è così esasperato dalla situazione che gli racconta tutto, con la voce nervosa e qualche vocale smangiucchiata dall'agitazione, ripetendo almeno tre volte che «Mi stava mangiando le labbra con gli occhi, te lo giuro».

«Quindi va una meraviglia no?», gli risponde Antonio, e forse Genn se lo doveva aspettare; «No Antò, ero tutto venerante e penoso», sussurra allora, per poi sbuffare del «Non penso gli spiaccia, Gè, sappiamo che effetto fanno le tue labbra ai ragazzi» dell'amico; Gennaro si ferma qualche istante, prima di tirargli uno schiaffo sul braccio, ancora indeciso se sentirsi offeso o meno - le sue labbra, per lui, sono motivo di grande orgoglio; «Fagli la margherita più buona, Antò, ti controllo» dice allora, con le guance ancora rosse d'imbarazzo. Antonio lo guarda incredulo, non smette di condire la tedesca a cui è impegnato, ride e «Scherzi? Vacci a parlare» gli dice, per poi sentirsi rispondere «No no» e guardare Genn, che lo fissa con gli occhi sbarrati e «Non rovinerò tutto. Farò il figo e poi chatteremo su internet dove posso anche solo sembrare figo» spiega, ridacchiando controvoglia del «Sei un caso perso» di Antonio. «Lo so, per quello confido in internet. Anzi, fammi spazio, gliela faccio io».

Antonio ride, accanto a lui, facendogli spazio mentre Genn si lava le mani, e commentando il tutto con un «Si inizia facendogli una pizza e si finisce con un bel lavoro di bocca» in cui Genn non osa nemmeno sperare, ma almeno la stupidità di Antonio riesce a farlo ridere. «Magari Antò, magari. È ancora più bello dal vivo, non è per nulla videogenico».

Antonio ride a sua volta, gli dice «Vedi di fargli la miglior pizza al mondo e magari qualche chance in più ce l'hai», ride un po' più forte quando, ancora una volta, nota senza fatica che Gennaro si impegna tanto, molto più del solito, come se da quella pizza dipendesse la sua vita.

E lo stesso impegno ce lo sta mettendo Alessio, nella stanza accanto, a scrivere sulle note del telefono le impressioni che la pizzeria gli ha fatto, tentando di non lasciarsi influenzare, invece, dalle impressioni che gli ha fatto il proprietario; lo stesso proprietario che ora avanza verso di lui con la pizza in bilico su una mano e l'altra impegnata a reggersi sugli schienali delle sedie nel mentre, lo stesso proprietario che «Tieni» gli sussurra, mentre appoggia il piatto davanti a lui e indugia un attimo a guardarlo, con gli occhi appena sbarrati e le labbra schiuse, l'espressione stupita al suo «Grazie» veloce, subito seguito da un «Mi racconteresti la storia della pizzeria? Nel senso, da quanto c'è, tutte le cose» frettoloso – ed è per la recensione, assolutamente non perché vuole parlargli e vederlo e averlo vicino.

Trattiene il fiato, Alessio, quando Gennaro si accascia un po' goffo sulla sedia davanti alla propria, appiattito contro lo schienale e con un «Era di mio nonno, si chiama Gennaro anche lui» biascicato a pendergli dalle labbra, subito dopo ancora strette dai denti mentre guarda Alessio annuire, fargli cenno di continuare, prendere coltello e forchetta per tagliare a fette la pizza; «E io la gestisco da qualche anno, c'è Giò che mi aiuta al bancone e Antonio fa le pizze, io faccio un po' tutto», continua poi, ma parlare con Alessio Iodice davanti gli risulta più difficile del previsto – Alessio Iodice che ha le labbra sporche di sugo e che lui vorrebbe tanto pulire baciandolo, Alessio Iodice che sta giocherellando con il collo della bottiglia d'acqua, sta facendo scorrere la mano sul vetro e Gennaro, così come ha fatto guardando i suoi video, pensa che vorrebbe essere al posto della bottiglia e arrossisce l'attimo dopo, «Cosa volevi sapere di preciso?» chiede in un sussurro appena acuto, per poi trattenere il fiato quando l'altro, pulendosi le mani col tovagliolo, si allontana appena dal tavolo stirando le spalle.

Alessio si pulisce anche le labbra, poi, e nota con una punta di stupore lo scorrere degli occhi dell'altro a seguire il movimento della propria mano; «Gli ingredienti, da dove arrivano, se usate cose biologiche», spiega per rispondere all'altro, e non importa se nelle recensioni di solito neanche lo dice, se Gennaro probabilmente ne è pure consapevole, se si sarà anche accorto che lo sta trattenendo solo per potersi mangiare, anche se solo con lo sguardo, lui al posto della pizza.

E continua a mangiarsi entrambi, poi, quando Genn gli parla di quello che lui gli ha chiesto, si accorge solo relativamente del suo biascicare, si perde più volte nella curva piena delle sue labbra e nel rossore adorabile che gli colora le guance, nei capelli che gli cadono davanti a gli occhi e che lui vorrebbe tanto spostare con le proprie mani – ma Genn sembra volerli usare per nascondersi, invece, e la sola percezione è abbastanza rincuorante, per l'imbarazzo che Alessio prova, da evitare di chiedergli altro solo per vederlo ancora un po' in difficoltà; continua a guardarlo, allora, annuisce e ascolta quello che dice solo in parte, si rammenta di appuntarlo e sa già che passerà la serata, invece che a rileggere gli appunti presi durante il giorno, a riportare la propria mente su altro.

Quell'altro, però, tutto d'un tratto ora tace, a corto di parole e di fiato nella minuziosa adorazione che lo incatena da qualche minuto, si rialza di scatto dal tavolo quando Alessio non è abbastanza veloce da chiedergli altro e «Ti lascio mangiare, sì?» sussurra, per poi annuire a se stesso e voltarsi, con l'intenzione di sparire in cucina, ancora prima che Alex gli risponda; lo stesso Alessio che lo guarda allontanarsi con il boccone ancora in bocca e più attenzione di prima nell'osservarlo, tanto che quasi si strozza quando Genn si china a raccogliere il tovagliolo caduto ad un cliente – e forse lo fa apposta, forse sculetta fin troppo per essere naturale, ma Alessio è davvero troppo perso per rendersene conto.

Genn, con le guance ancora più rosse, scappa verso la cucina, ma sente Giò chiamarlo e devia direzione; si sente sconvolto, euforico, nel panico e ha bisogno di aria fresca, ha bisogno di fumarsi una sigaretta e sperare che il fumo lo uccida all'improvviso.

Quando vede un tovagliolo per terra ne approfitta e lo afferra forse esagerando, impegnandosi a dare ad Alessio la visuale di lui piegato ad angolo retto, sperando che almeno l'altro lo stia guardando; si rimette in piedi con un po' di imbarazzo, poi, e raggiunge l'amico, ma vuole evitare di vedere la reazione - o l'ignoramento, per quando ne sa - di Alessio, e decide di appoggiarsi al bancone, dando le spalle al locale e guardando Giò in modo di fargli capire che ha bisogno di aiuto. «Non dirmi che va male Gè, ti ha fatto la radiografia».

Gennaro lo guarda tra l'incredulo e lo speranzoso, quando sussurra un «Davvero?» flebile, per poi mordersi piano il labbro al «Davvero. Di che avete parlato? Sembravi preso dalla conversazione, peccato che lui sembrava esserlo solo da te» di Giò; «Voleva sapere la storia della pizzeria e io ci ho messo almeno dieci secondi a dirgli il nome di mio nonno. Che è anche il mio, capisci? Penserà che sono ritardato o qualcosa del genere», spiega con un briciolo di risentimento per il proprio comportamento, e si sente pure stupido quando gli viene da sorridere del «Sarà, ma se te lo porti in ufficio qualcosa ci nasce, di sicuro» di Giò.

«Non alimentare le mie illusioni, Giò», risponde con un tono fin troppo enfatico, e dopo aver sospirato continua «È cosi bello, è illegale. Le sue mani io le voglio addosso, come il suo corpo e voglio aggrapparmi alle sue spalle grandi. E invece che faccio? Balbetto e scappo. Sono un fallimento», senza neanche più imbarazzarsi della risata di Giò.

Nel frattempo, curioso, gira la testa per cercare l'altro, ma non appena incrocia il suo sguardo si gira veloce, come scottato dall'intesità dei suoi occhi, con i propri spalancati e la mente confusa dalle troppo emozioni. «Vado a vedere gli altri clienti, se sono a posto. Non riesco a stare qui fermo», bisbiglia allora, e subito sguscia tra i tavoli.

Gennaro ha già parlato con una dozzina di clienti, quando Alessio si riprende con violenza la sua attenzione chiamandolo, mentre lui arriva a pensare che il suo bruttissimo nome, se detto da Alessio, diventa pure melodioso; è cosi imbarazzante che vorrebbe infilarsi sotto ad un tavolo per nascondersi, o sotto al tavolo di Alessio per fare altro e, ancora una volta, si sente morire d'imbarazzo. Chiede scusa alla coppia con cui sta parlando e raggiunge quel Dio Greco che lo guarda come se fosse Ambrosia, che gli fa desiderare davvero di esserlo.

E nemmeno si rende conto, in realtà, che per Alessio Ambrosia già lo è, perché lo guarda avvicinarsi con l'espressione adorante e gli occhi che vagano senza sosta sulla sua figura, per poi fermarsi ancora una volta quando incrociano le sue labbra, ora impegnate a chiedergli «Cosa ti serve?», e Gennaro si sente ancora più stupido quando la voce gli trema appena, un po' per le constatazioni di Giò e un po' per lo sguardo di Alessio, che quasi sente bruciargli la pelle; «Il dolce, non ho guardato sul menù», gli risponde Alessio, e Genn si sente veramente stupido non appena gli viene in mente che potrebbe provarci davvero – Alessio gli sta servendo l'opportunità su un piatto d'argento, Giò gli ha detto che si stava mangiando lui con gli occhi e le parole di Antonio, uguali alle solite e forse più convinte vista la portata del cliente, non fanno altro che incoraggiarlo un po' di più.

«Che dolci avete?», gli chiede Alessio, e lo fa con un minimo di incertezza, perché Genn nel frattempo si è seduto di nuovo davanti a lui e ora si sporge in avanti, lo guarda con un misto di imbarazzo e lascivia – che Alessio aveva già notato prima – stampato sul volto, gli dice «Il nostro dolce migliore qui non te lo posso portare» e lo fa, inaspettatamente, cambiando l'espressione nella più pura innocenza, tanto che Alessio è in grado di rispondergli solo con un «Ah» appena confuso; «Sta nel retro», continua Genn, e Alessio si sente pure un po' stupido, mentre si ritrova ad annuire e a seguire ancora una volta i movimenti delle sue labbra, a perdersi nel luccichio che gli scorge negli occhi, a trovare le sue pupille dilatatissime e a chiedersi se anche le proprie siano così – sì, probabilmente sì.

Nemmeno gli importa più, però, quando Genn si tira appena indietro e «Se lo vuoi devi venire nel retro» sussurra, con l'espressione più convincente che riesce a mettere in piedi, e questa volta, del suo mordersi le labbra e inclinare appena la testa, Alessio si accorge; non gli dà troppo peso, in ogni caso, pensa che non lo faccia apposta e che così ci sia nato, annuisce della constatazione dell'altro e «Va bene», dice solo, mentre già si alza e lo segue tra i tavoli; nemmeno se lo chiede, poi, il motivo per cui quel dolce non gli possa essere portato, perché lo conservino nel retro, perché stia seguendo Genn senza la minima idea di dove lo stia portando, visto che oltrepassa la porta della cucina e continua a camminare fino a quello che ad Alessio, non appena distoglie lo sguardo dall'orlo della maglietta che ondeggia coi passi dell'altro, pare più un ufficio.

E lo è per davvero, anche se piccolo e spoglio negli arredamenti, ma ricoperto di fotografie e riconoscimenti da istituzioni culinarie varie, che Alessio nota non appena entra e non nota più, tutto d'un tratto, quando sente la serratura chiudersi; si volta verso Genn, allora, gli viene in mente di chiedergli come possano conservare un dolce in un ufficio e sta per farlo, ne ha tutta l'intenzione perché nella recensione dovrà mettere anche quello, ma ogni parola gli muore in gola quando Gennaro, con una forza fisica che non credeva possibile in un corpo tanto esile – e bellissimo, ma l'ha constatato almeno un quarto d'ora fa e ora nemmeno ci pensa -, lo spinge verso la parete e poi, in un unico movimento tanto fluido quanto lievemente goffo, crolla in ginocchio davanti a lui.

Alessio sbatte la schiena contro la parete, abbassa lo sguardo con fare frenetico, sbarra gli occhi e vorrebbe chiedergli cosa stia facendo, più che quale tipo di dolce tengano in ufficio, ma la realizzazione è ovvia e veloce, gli fa trattenere il fiato e glielo fa sbuffare in un unico sospiro di tensione al «La recensione è importante» di Gennaro, che ora si fa avanti con le ginocchia per essergli più vicino – ma non lo tocca, si limita a guardarlo, a lasciarsi arrossare le guance da qualcosa di cui ora non è più così sicuro; non è certo che Alessio condivida la sua attrazione, sopratutto, nonostante Giò l'abbia quasi convinto che sia così, e nel caso non vuole che Alessio lo consideri solo per questo, perché Alessio Iodice gli piace tantissimo e gli piace oltre a questo.

Eppure a Genn ora importa solo relativamente, perché davvero si ritrova in ginocchio davanti ad Alessio Iodice e davvero Alessio Iodice non l'ha ancora spinto via, anzi; «Lo so», si limita a rispondergli, per poi stringere le mani a pugno per evitare di infilarle tra i suoi capelli come vorrebbe e lasciarsi confondere dall'«E il dolce è importante per la recensione» di Genn, dalla porzione di lingua che vede scorrere tra le sue labbra mentre le bagna, dallo sguardo innocente con cui lo squadra dal basso e dalla lentezza con cui le sue mani si posano sulle proprie ginocchia, risalgono piano lungo le cosce, si fermano sui fianchi e stringono appena quando Genn «Vero che è importante?» sussurra, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal proprio.

E Alessio è sicuro di avere le guance tanto rosse quanto le sue, mentre gli risponde che «Sì che è importante», cogliendo la sua allusione e la voglia di soddisfarla insieme, perché la visione di Gennaro in ginocchio davanti a lui, con il labbro inferiore catturato dai denti e il palmo aperto che lentamente risale sul cavallo dei propri jeans, è anche più bello di come gli era apparso prima; sospira appena quando la presa si stringe, la mano di Genn si chiude tra le sue gambe, trattiene il fiato quando fa appena più pressione e «Ma la recensione sarebbe buona comunque» specifica, per assicurarsi che Genn da lui non voglia soltanto quello – e ne è quasi convinto, ma il mezzo sorriso che l'altro gli rivolge basta a stravolgerlo un po' di più, così come fa il suo «Allora prendilo come un ringraziamento» ora un po' più sicuro, perché Alessio Iodice davvero non l'ha spostato e Alessio Iodice davvero si sta lasciando toccare da lui.

«Per essere venuto qui da noi», aggiunge poi, mentre ancora gli sorride e allontana la mano solo per portare entrambe a slacciargli il bottone dei jeans, ad abbassare la cerniera strattonandola appena, a calargli i pantaloni lungo le gambe; Alessio non smette di guardarlo neanche quando i suoi occhi abbandonano i propri, quando il suo viso si fa più vicino e si allontana tutto d'un tratto, l'espressione divertita che il suo viso mostrava poco prima torna incerta, il «Ti va, vero?» di Gennaro è la frase più tenera che crede di aver mai sentito nell'intera vita, e contrasta in modo quasi surreale con la visione del suo viso vicinissimo alla stoffa dei propri boxer.

Ed è talmente difficile da gestire, per Alessio, che tutto quello che riesce a fare è annuire con impeto, dirgli «Sì» e ripeterlo un paio di volte, per poi bloccarsi non appena Genn torna a sorridergli, in un misto di malizia e contentezza che Alessio non riesce davvero a spiegarsi; non ha nemmeno il tempo di provare a farlo, in ogni caso, perché subito le labbra dell'altro – che tanto brama da ieri sera – si posano sul rilievo della stoffa, lo percorrono fino a succhiare appena la punta attraverso il tessuto, lo bagnano con l'aiuto della lingua quel poco che basta ad Alessio per convincersi che sì, può toccarlo, può appoggiargli la mano destra sulla testa e può anche infilarla tra i suoi capelli e avanzare appena coi fianchi, perché tutto quello che riceve in risposta è solamente un altro sguardo languido dal basso, una pressione più decisa, due falangi sotto l'orlo del tessuto.

E Genn pensa più o meno le stesse cose, poco più di un metro più in basso, con gli occhi puntati sull'espressione persa di Alessio Iodice – che addirittura vuole farsi toccare da lui, che non trattiene un sospiro quando lui lo percorre di nuovo con le labbra aperta e quasi gli striglia i capelli, non appena le proprie dita si infilano sotto al tessuto e fanno scorrere anche quello lungo le cosce che ora stringe con una mano sola, per poi avvicinarla al suo inguine e lì abbandonarla mentre bacia la sua mezza erezione partendo dal basso, lascia che strofini contro la sua guancia, nemmeno ha idea di quanto Alessio adori vederlo così; se ne rende conto solo dall'ansito che non trattiene quando schiude le labbra un po' di più, lo percorre per intero di nuovo, si permette di ridere – sempre con un'innocenza surreale, sempre stravolgendo l'altro – quando la presa sui suoi capelli si fa appena più decisa.

Ed è abbastanza decisa, forse fin troppo nella forza con cui incappa nei nodi tirandoli appena, da spingere Genn a prendere la punta tra le labbra, a succhiare quel poco che basta ad Alessio per sospirare di nuovo, a rafforzare la presa che ha sulle ciocche e a rendersi conto, forse, che probabilmente ce ne sta mettendo pure troppa - «Posso?», sussurra allora, mentre lascia la presa e quasi gli pettina i capelli, per poi tornare a stringergli con forza quando il mhmh di Genn gli arriva direttamente sulla carne; li stringe dal basso, questa volta, gli scosta il ciuffo dalla fronte come prima ha immaginato di fare e lo sua come presa per portarselo più vicino, incoraggiarlo a scendere su di lui – e Genn lo fa, con una naturalezza abbastanza poco velata da convincere Alessio a spingerlo un po' più giù.

Genn si lascia guidare, strizza le palpebre e geme piano contro la pelle dell'altro, quando le sue dita tirano le ciocche senza metterci troppa cura – e se l'è sognato esattamente così, e scoprirlo uguale alle proprie fantasie, che l'avevano portato a voler essere al posto di qualsiasi utensile da cucina lui tenesse in mano, è anche più bello di quanto potesse immaginarsi; alza lo sguardo di nuovo, allora, cerca i suoi occhi e li trova fissi su di sé, è obbligato a guardarli quando Alessio usa i suoi capelli per rivolgergli il viso verso l'alto, per tenere i loro sguardi incatenati, per non perdersi il minimo dettaglio delle labbra di Genn strette attorno a sé, delle guance che tasta appena con i polpastrelli per avvertirvi la propria presenza, del luccichio dei suoi occhi lucidi quando affonda in avanti coi fianchi – ma Genn lo lascia fare, geme in risposta, stringe entrambe le mani sulle sue gambe e tanto basta ad Alessio per convincersi che piaccia anche a lui.

E a Gennaro decisamente piace, così come gli piacciono le cosce di Alessio, su cui scorre coi palmi aperti mentre lentamente risale, e gli piace la carne morbida dei suoi fianchi, il lieve rilievo delle ossa del bacino, la carne ancora più morbida e cedevole sotto le proprie dita quando oltrepassa i fianchi e raggiunge le natiche, le graffia appena con le unghie mangiucchiate, ma con abbastanza decisione da far avanzare i fianchi dell'altro verso la propria bocca; stringe più forte la presa, Genn, così come lo fa Alessio con i suoi capelli, e non riesce più a tenere gli occhi aperti quando gli affondi dell'altro cominciano ad essere più voluti che involontari, decisi e cadenzati mentre la mano stringe a pugno qualche ciocca – e questo Genn non lo vede, ma nello sguardo di Alessio c'è anche una minima ombra di preoccupazione.

Preoccupazione che, in ogni caso, si scioglie non appena Genn geme, in reazione ad un affondo più deciso, sbatte le palpebre per liberarle dalle poche lacrime che le bagnano e alza lo sguardo, affonda le unghie nella carne con più forza, geme ancora quando Alessio gli tira i capelli – e questa volta glieli tira proprio; glieli tira e Genn si perde più di prima, ansima sulla pelle tesa, non trattiene un singhiozzo e abbandona la presa sulla natica per toccarsi, invece, perché di trovarsi in questa situazione con lui lo sogna da mesi e la messa in pratica, inaspettatamente, risulta anche meglio di come l'aveva immaginata.

Fa appena in tempo a raggiungere la stoffa tesa dei propri jeans, quando il «Gè» strozzato di Alessio sovrasta il silenzio della stanza, prima riempito solo dal suono bagnato delle proprie labbra e dal respiro affannato dell'altro, porta Genn a guardarlo e a perdersi nello sguardo a sua volta perso che Alessio gli rivolge, nel suo «No» flebile, nel «Ci penso io-» che un gemito interrompe, nel «Ci penso io a te, dopo» che Alessio riesce a pronunciare solo quando Genn si stacca da lui con uno schiocco, lo guarda dal basso con l'espressione allucinata e appena febbricitante – e ne è così contento che lo prende in bocca di nuovo, evita pure di alleviare il fastidio della stoffa dura contro alla tensione del proprio corpo, torna a toccare lui con entrambe le mani; ci mette anche più impegno, adesso, un po' per avvicinare quel dopo e un po' per far sentire Alessio il meglio che può, per la sola consapevolezza che è davvero stato lui a ridurlo così.

Ed è così bello, quel così, da impedire a Genn di rivolgere la propria attenzione a qualunque cosa non sia l'espressione distorta dal piacere che Alessio gli rivolge, le labbra schiuse e le guance arrossate, la ruga sottile che gli divide la fronte e l'ansito acuto che geme quando lui ci mette appena più dedizione, si spinge più in basso, geme a sua volta della presa sui propri capelli che si fa appena più rude; geme, Genn, e non è minimamente capace di fare altro, quando Alessio usa la stretta sulle ciocche per tentare di allontanarlo – ma in questo, davvero, Gennaro è determinatissimo a non accontentarlo.

Si limita a stringere i suoi fianchi, invece, a graffiarli appena e a spingersi più in basso quando Alessio tenta di spostarlo con un nuovo «Gennà» lievemente incerto, un singulto quando Genn torna a guardarlo, dopo pochi secondi di distrazione, e un rivoltarsi degli occhi quando il mh? dell'altro vibra sulla sua pelle, accompagnato dalla stretta delle sue labbra e dal bollore della sua lingua, dallo sguardo languido che Genn gli rivolge quando si costringe ad aprire gli occhi per guardarlo; la visione della sua espressione tanto convinta quanto lasciva, assieme al suo mugolio quando la presa sui suoi capelli si stringe ancora di più, basta ad Alessio per venirgli tra le labbra, con un gemito di gola e un affondo dei fianchi, una carezza sulla nuca per impedirgli di allontanarsi, ora che sa che nemmeno Genn vuole farlo, e il pollice a strisciare sul suo viso, a raggiungergli la bocca subito dopo, a raccogliere i residui che gli sporcano le labbra.

E li raccoglie anche Genn, direttamente dal polpastrello dell'altro, con il respiro affannato contro la pelle e gli occhi fissi nei suoi e le palpebre che si chiudono appena solo quando deglutisce, e poi tornano a catalizzarsi su di lui; Alessio fa altrettanto, lo guarda e respira forte, lo ammira dall'alto e, quando crede di avere ripreso abbastanza forze, allunga il braccio solo per trascinarlo al proprio livello, per stabilizzarlo in piedi quando nota il lieve tremore delle sue gambe, per sorridergli a poche spanne dal viso, ancora rilassato nell'espressione adorante che gli ha rivolto per tutta la loro conoscenza, le guance rosse, gli occhi liquidi, le labbra arrossate e lucide, gonfie e duttili quando Genn vi affonda i denti, per poi schiuderle quando Alessio, con la sola pressione del pollice, lo obbliga a farlo.

Il suo «Ti fa schifo se ti bacio dopo aver mangiato la pizza?» risulta appena ridicolo ad entrambi, poi, ma nessuno dei due è abbastanza in sé da pensarci davvero; si limita a scuotere la testa, Genn, mentre l'altro gli stringe la nuca e si avvicina al suo viso, gli respira direttamente contro la pelle, sorride del suo «No» e poi lo bacia, con dolcezza mista ad irruenza, con un morso sul labbro inferiore quando si stacca quasi subito, si rialza tutti e due gli indumenti in un unico strattone, si libera le mani e le riporta entrambe su di lui – una sulla guancia, per stringerla mentre torna a baciarlo, e l'altra, e Genn non si trattiene dall'ansimare con fin troppo trasporto, sul cavallo dei suoi jeans.

Alessio lo bacia con lieve foga, adesso, mette da parte la dolcezza del primo contatto e si fa spazio tra le sue labbra, trovandovi ancora i segni della propria presenza, mentre spinge Genn all'indietro, avvicina entrambi alla scrivania che aveva notato nella stanza prima, porta l'altro ad appoggiarvisi e gli stringe di nuovo la guancia, la sente bollente sotto al palmo, la sente muoversi nell'ansito che Genn geme quando l'altra mano sbottona di fretta i suoi jeans, si chiude sul cotone appena umido, friziona quel poco che basta a Genn per aggrapparsi alla prima parte del suo corpo che trova - le sue spalle, e nemmeno se ne stupisce più di tanto; vi affonda le unghie della mano destra e risale alla sua guancia con la sinistra, si imbarazza appena di come le dita gli tremino mentre Alessio lo tocca con decisione, si scioglie totalmente nella consapevolezza che Alessio lo vuole tanto quanto lui lo vuole – ed era palese già dall'inizio, forse, ma sentirlo è molto più effettivo che pensarlo soltanto.

Quindi si lascia andare sul bordo del tavolo, schiude le gambe per lasciare ad Alessio più spazio per toccarlo e non trattiene un singulto, quando l'altro lo avvolge col palmo – palmo che ha sognato attorno a sé al posto di attorno ad un qualsiasi utensile da cucina per mesi e attorno al collo di una bottiglia nemmeno un'ora fa, palmo che adesso lo stringe e lo tocca con decisione, in scatti secchi e veloci che «Alè», lo fanno ansimare, questa volta senza pentirsi del nome – perché si è sentito chiamare Gè prima, semplicemente, e il solo ricordo basta a farlo respirare con ancora più fatica.

Sentire Alessio sorridergli tra le labbra, poi, è abbastanza inebriante da fargli cercare i suoi fianchi con le gambe, da farlo aggrappare solamente alle sue spalle, da farlo gemere nelle sua bocca quando il pollice scorre sulla punta, le dita si infilano tra i capelli e tirando all'indietro, questa volta, per esporre il collo e permettergli di baciarlo, di scendere lungo la gola e di baciargli la linea del mento, di far sperare a Genn che ci lasci il segno; lo fa, Alessio, succhia la sua pelle e la morde piano, velocizza i movimenti della mano e ritrova le sue labbra solo per lasciare che Genn gli ansimi addosso, per poi staccarsi da lui solo per poterlo guardare.

Genn ha gli occhi chiusi, quando Alessio tenta di incrociarli, ma gli basta rallentare appena per farli riaprire e per farsi pregare con lo sguardo, per fargli stringere la presa delle gambe sulle proprie e per «Alè», farlo mugolare ancora, con un tono ancora più flebile e acuto di prima; gli basta qualche altra carezza decisa, poi, per sentire Genn venirgli tra le dita, ansimargli sul viso, aggrapparsi alle sue spalle con entrambe le braccia e tremare appena quando lo bacia piano, uno schiocco secco sulle labbra strette dai denti – e forse Genn un po' se ne vergogna pure, ma si sente davvero troppo realizzato e, più in generale, bene, per potersi imbarazzare.

La sensazione di benessere dovuta all'orgasmo non dura molto, in ogni caso, perché Gennaro si rende conto che, rendendo così palese il suo interesse, si è giocato ogni possibile appuntamento o interesse serio da parte di Alessio Iodice; non c'è modo che lo voglia ancora, pensa, nemmeno se è bravo - come sa di essere - in quello che ha appena fatto, nemmeno se la possibilità che questa cosa possa evolversi in qualcosa di puramente carnale non è poi così scontata.

Però Gennaro non si vuole accontentare, non l'ha mai fatto e con Alessio, per quanto sia la sua super cotta ora non più segreta, non sarà da meno; lo tiene ancora stretto, adesso, la mano sporca a mezz'aria tra loro, come il silenzio che rende la stanza pregna di imbarazzo - lui decisamente preferiva quando era piena dei loro gemiti.

Alessio gli bacia il collo pigramente, mentre Gennaro cerca di calmare il respiro; «Dovresti darmi qualcosa con cui pulirmi», sussurra sulla sua pelle, per poi aggiungere «O devo fare da solo?» e dirlo sorridendo, mentre si allontana quanto possibile per usare la sua bocca per pulirsi dal seme del biondino. Gennaro lo osserva, inebetito e incapace di parlare, sopraffatto dalle emozioni ma deciso a rubare tutti quegli attimi in più che Alessio gli regala prima di non rivederlo e conservarli tra i bei momenti della sua vita; «Hai risolto, vedo», sussurra in un filo di voce, e poi cerca di sorridere, di non lasciarsi cogliere dalla tristezza perché è tutto finito, la sua possibilità l'ha avuta, sfruttata malissimo e ora, come se non fossesso successo davvero nulla, se ne deve fare una ragione.

«Sì», gli risponde poi l'altro, e sembra che il silenzio subito ritorni, ma poi Alessio riprende a parlare guardandolo con quella che sembra ansia, che riflette anche nella sua voce; «Senti-», accenna, per poi risalire con lo sguardo ai suoi occhi e «Per sdebitarmi di questo ringraziamento posso portarti fuori a cena?» chiede, lo sguardo che tenta di apparire sicuro e risulta, ancora una volta, più in imbarazzo.

Genn lo guarda, cercare di capire se sia serio o meno, perché ora è tutto troppo surreale e Alessio Iodice che gli chiede di uscire - Alessio Iodice che gli chiede di uscire dopo averlo baciato, come ora fa, Genn non si sente davvero in grado di gestirlo; «Un appuntamento?», chiede allora in un sussurro, e Alessio annuisce piano, prima di dire «Sì», la voce tanto piccola che a Genn quasi viene da sorridere. «Un appuntamento. Ci verresti? Conosco tanti ristoranti in cui si mangia bene».

Alessio attende con trepidazione una risposta, spera che Genn sia ancora interessato a lui, che non miri soltanto a farsi qualcuno di famoso per poi raccontarlo agli amici e ridurre il tutto a mero oggetto di vanto, come più volte gli è già successo; Gennaro, di fronte a lui, si rifiuta di crederci, perché non esiste che Alessio Iodice sia interessato a lui, non quando lui ha passato mesi interi a guardarlo con religiosa e dolce devozione.

Eppure dice di sì, perché davvero non vuole perdersi questa occasione; Alessio si rilassa, quando Genn gli sorride quasi intimidito e «Sì» sussurra, per poi ripeterlo tre volte, con le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi. «Perfetto».

E per fargli capire che davvero è tutto di suo gradimento lo bacia ancora, piano, con altrettanta dolce devozione.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata dopo una conversazione notturna sul cibo con furandboots . Abbiamo deciso di scriverla ma tocca a voi dirci se ci siamo riuscite. Quindi please, fateci sapere cosa ne pensate perchè questa storia è una piccola meringa.
> 
> Ah, ci dite secondo voi chi ha scritto cosa? Grazie mille per averla letta, in ogni caso. <3


End file.
